


Chaos Trio One Shot

by PanDeSalvado



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDeSalvado/pseuds/PanDeSalvado
Summary: In which I looked at a meme and decided to make a one shot about it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Chaos Trio One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writting a fanfic, so don't expect much.  
> Just a short, fun story about the galar gang.

"Why is it when something happens, is always you three? Don't you have better things to do than throwing wooloos over fences?" Old professor Magnolia shook her head disappointed before pointing at her granddaughter with her long fingers. "Sonia, you are the pokemon professor now, show some respect to the robe." Sonia blushed in shame and quickly redirected her eyes to the ground, trying to escape her grandma's gaze. "And you, Leon..." continued Magnolia, now pointing at the former champion, who started to giggle nervously, as he always did when the professor gave him an earful. "You are the chairman of the pokemon league, good Arceus, behave like it."  
The professor stood up, grabbed her cane and walked past the trio, not paying much attention to them.  
"Hey, wait!" Raihan called from his spot, hands in his pockets, feeling left out of the dissapoint-the-professor party. "what about me?"  
Magnolia turned arround for a second, her face cold as an avalugg "oh, I totally expect that kind of stupid behaviour from the likes of you."  
The dragon trainer shrugged, she was right, it was him who pushed Sonia to start throwing wooloos over fences in order to prove that they could jump. He had always been the bad influence of the group, with his crazy ideas and his impeccable talent for getting in trouble.  
To Sonia and Leon's surprise, the tall male walked over the professor and carelessly patted the old woman's shoulder. "Relax, it's no big deal prof', no wooloos were harmed and we already said sorry to their owner."  
Of course, Magnolia didn't take this gesture kindly, and swiftly hit Raihan's hand with her corviknight-shaped cane. "Every day I'm sorry I gave you a pokedex ten years ago, but that doesn't change the fact that I did, and somehow you became Galar's strongest gym leader."  
The professor sighed, looking at the other two while her mind drifted to that fateful day. Despite her old age, she could remember it clearly: Sonia excitedly bringing her friend Leon, that as soon as he stepped into the lab, started touching everything in sight, curious of what everything could be while a timid charmander hid between his legs. She had also brought her other friend, Raihan, a dark skinned kid with deep turquoise eyes, who was trying to calm down his two trapinch.  
"Wumpa!" Sonia's yamper barked at her feet returning the old professor to the present, just a puppy back then, he had grown strong, just like his trainer.  
Magnolia looked back at the trio, they were fighting over who threw the first wooloo, just like old times. She had to admit, she missed the bunch every now and then, they were all good kids, even Raihan.  
Magnolia couldn't help but smile, she felt really happy for her granddaughter, she had found a group of tight knit friends that would do anything for each other.  
"Now, come along." the old professor finally said, opening the front door. " I might be a retired professor, but I still got things to do."  
The trio looked at each other confused. Usually when they got in trouble the old professor would make them do all the house chores. They did not question this oddity and left without saying a word.  
Sonia kissed her grandma goodbye, and left with yamper, barking happily at her feet. Leon and Raihan followed right behind her, holding hands.  
"I'm sorry professor, I'll be sure to make it up to you." Said Leon while waving goodbye.  
Magnolia gave them a warm smile as she saw the three of them getting lost in the distance, now accomplished adults. "I'm sure you will, kid."


End file.
